REMCA proposes to offer drug training to residents of two subsidized housing developments in Durham and Winston-Salem, North Carolina. The training will be geared for representatives from the projects and the immediate communities adjacent to the developments - both youth and adults; and management personnel from other selected nonprofit subsidized housing developments who have expressed a desire for this type of training but cannot be included in the pilot program. Objectives are: To develop and implement a well conceived and designed preventive education program based on the specific needs and goals as defined by the low income community intended to lead to an effective attack on drug use and abuse; To develop a comprehensive service center that will provide a) physical location within the target community b) referral services c) needed recreational and educational services designed to identify the cultural aspirations and civic involvement of the residents of the project community.